Not All Seeing
by Kairi and Cloud
Summary: Silly girl. It's all right there. Right in front of you. How can you not see it? [KibaHina]
1. Not Enough

**Disclaimer: **Honestly...do I really need to say it?

**Cloud:** I suddenly got the sudden random urge to write another fic. As if I don't have enough to deal with already. And I'm flying solo on this one, which means no faithful sidekick Kairi.

**Kairi:** Um, excuse me. Did you just call me a 'faithful **_sidekick'_**?

**Cloud:** Um, well...onto the fic!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not All Seeing

Chapter 1: Not Enough

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smooth, pale hands connected with the rough training post again and again. She panted, her cheeks flushed from her effort and the merciless cold. She continued to slam her palms against the wooden post, feeling slight discomfort with every hit. She narrowed her pale eyes, trying not to cry out from the cold or the pain. Her long, dark hair was damp from the falling snow, and her clothes were uncomfortably moist. But she kept on training, feeling a bittersweet satisfaction with every delivered blow. Suddenly she stumbled, feeling her remaining strength start to crumble. She staggered slightly, then managed to right herself and continue her attacks. Breathing heavily, she felt herself weaken with every blow. Her attacks started to slow down considerably, as well as lessen in strength. She stumbled yet again, only this time she did not manage to right herself. Her knees gave way, and she collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily. She coughed slightly, feeling completely drained of all energy. Grimacing with pain, she tried to stand and resume her training, only to fall heavily back to the ground. Her pale eyes started to fill with crystalline tears as she sat on the ground, looking utterly defeated. She shut her eyes quickly and grimaced as another cough took hold, this one stronger and more overbearing than the last. She doubled over, feeling her remaining energy drain from her small body.

_'I can't give up...I have to...become...stronger...'_ were her final thoughts before she swayed dangerously to the side, the inky blackness finally consuming her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shivering slightly, he pulled his furry jacket closer to him as he watched his playful pup snap at the falling snow. Grinning widely at the dog's actions, he continued to trudge through the thick blanket of snow. Bounding forward, the dog looked ecstatic as he barked at the snow, tail wagging in delight. Suddenly, the dog stopped jumping around and sniffed the air uncertainly. He glanced back at his human companion, looking about as panicked as a dog possibly could. Leaping quickly through the snow, the dog raced ahead.

Shaking his head slightly, the brunette chased after his furry companion, his dark eyes questioning. Then he spotted what his dog was running to. After all, dark hair stands out quite well against pure white snow.

He rushed forward, feeling dread with every step he took. Scenario after scenario flashed through his mind, each more upsetting than the last. Finally he reached the delicate kunoichi lying on the ground,and then he checked her vitals quickly. Satisfied that she was alive and not imminent danger of dying, he took off his jacket and placed it on her gently, and then scooped her up into his strong arms, holding her small body close to him. He trudged forward slowly, ignoring the cold air that was stinging his bare arms. He carried the petite kunoichi away from the training grounds, his faithful white pup trotting away at his side.

_'Oh Hinata...what am I going to do with you...?'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cloud:** Yay, chapter one is all done!

**Kairi:** I am **not** your sidekick.

**Cloud: ** Well, I already have started chapter two, so I should update soon (hopefully) if all goes well.

**Kairi:** Are you ignoring me?

**Cloud:** Please review. It keeps me motivated and makes me happy.

**Kairi: ** Cloud, I'm gonna hurt you...


	2. Unaware

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:**

**Cloud:** Special thanks goes out to **Firerose1300** and **Skiva** for reviewing! (gives cookies and juice boxes)

**Kairi:** Hey I reviewed too!

**Cloud:** Your review was extremely violent and slightly disturbing...and hardly positive.

**Kairi:** (steals a cookie) ...Your point?

**Cloud:** Um...I don't like to be threatened.

**Kairi:** Well then don't ever call me your sidekick again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Not Aware

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bright light streamed into the dark room from behind closed curtains, rousing her from her slumber. She opened her pale eyes lazily, and a small yawn escaped from her mouth. She turned her head to the side and looked at the red sheet she was clutching in her tiny hand. Her eyes widened as she remembered.

_The training_

_the snow_

_collapsing_

_the bitter cold_

_and then nothing_

She bolted upright, her eyes swimming with panic. She leapt out of the bed as if it were on fire as her eyes scanned the room for an exit. Her body missed the warmth of the bed, and when she looked at her exposed, slender arms she realized that her fluffy hoodie was missing, leaving her with a powder blue ribbed tank she wore underneath. Shaking her head in frustration, she looked around for the cozy hoodie, but the warm article of clothing was nowhere to be found. Still feeling frightened, she decided that leaving as soon as possible was more important than a simple hoodie. She ran towards to the door, focusing only on leaving the foreign location. She yanked open the door, only to run headfirst into something. Or rather, someone.

She stared face to face with black fabric covering a male's chest. Her heart sped up, and she felt both nervous and frightened. Part of her wanted to punch the man and run away, but the more curious part urged her to look up. The curious side of her won the battle when she slowly looked up into familiar dark eyes, currently filled with amusement.

"Oh no you don't!" Kiba chastised teasingly, placing his hands on Hinata's slender shoulders and turning her around. He steered her back to the bed, grinning widely. "You need rest."

Hinata sat on the bed, relived that she was at Kiba's house and not some psycho killer's. Kiba pulled the covers up onto her lap and then sat down on the bed beside her.

"O-oh, thank you Kiba." she said softly, her gaze dropping to her hands.

"It's no problem." Kiba said, looking at the shy kunoichi tenderly. "Your just lucky Akamaru really wanted to go frolic in the snow. What were you thinking, training like that in the cold?"

Hinata looked up at him, her expression surprisingly determined. "I was training because I want to become stronger. I don't want to be a failure anymore..."

"Hinata you are not a failure! What makes you say that?" Kiba asked, completely shocked at Hinata's words.

"I always screw up on missions, I don't have any talent, and Hanabi has been stronger than me for a long time now, and I'm five years older than her." Hinata said meekly, turning her gaze back to her hands resting in her lap.

Kiba looked at her, his dark eyes swimming with concern. He ran his hand through his spiky brown hair and sighed.

"Hinata, you are wrong." he said softly, looking away. "You are strong. And you have talent. And that talent is something that both Hanabi and your 'genius' cousin lack."

Hinata looked up sharply and faced Kiba, confusion written all over her pale face. "Kiba, w-what are you talking about."

Kiba looked up at her sadly, and shocked Hinata when he reached out and caressed the side of the her face. "You have amazing, beautiful, gifted eyes..." he stated quietly.

"So why can't you see what's right in front of you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cloud:** Yay, chapter 2 is done!

**Kairi:** Your chapters are short...

**Cloud:** Yes I know. But that seemed like a good place to cut off. Suspenseful, no?

**Kairi:** No, not really.

**Cloud:** Awh you're no fun. Remember, please review! I'll start working on chapter 3 right away!


	3. Oblivious

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: ** So troublesome...I don't own it. Happy?

**Cloud:** I'm too tired to think of anything to say.

**Kairi:** ZzzZzzZzzZzzZ...

**Cloud:** Special Thanks goes out to **Ayeka-chan**, **Firerose1300**, **lazyshinoby'sgirl**, **PabloandDuck**, and Mae for their kind reviews. Thank you so much!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Oblivious

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lingering for a few seconds, his hand drew back and retreated into a secure pocket. He stood up suddenly and looked at the confused kunoichi with a barely noticeable blush adorning his tan cheeks.

"Kiba, I-I don't understand..." Hinata stuttered, looking adorably confused.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Kiba said, walking toward the door. Hinata stared at him as he walked away, and as soon as he had left the room, she touched her cheek where his hand had caressed her. It still tingled softly, and she felt an emotion she couldn't quite place, having never felt it before. She stared off into space, her mind swimming with muddled thoughts, while her hand remained on her pale cheek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, so you know what to do, right?" Kiba asked the huge dog before him.

Akamaru barked in response and then whined softly, looking upset.

"Yeah, I know you don't want to. But this is the best plan I can come up with without having to tell her directly. "

Akamaru barked again, his tail now wagging excitedly. Kiba's eyes widened fractionally and then narrowed.

"Hey, I'm not stupid!" Kiba yelled defensively. "This is just the easiest thing to do that will prove to Hinata that she does have talent."

Akamaru barked happily, smiling a sharp-toothed, canine smile.

"Yeah I know, I know..." Kiba said softly, a blush painted across his cheeks. "Let's just get this over with, while I'm mentally prepared."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata continued to stare off into space, lost in thought. Then she heard footsteps growing louder, and she turned her pale gaze toward the door, finally taking her hand off of her cheek. The wild-looking brunette appeared in the doorway, bearing an extremely disarming grin.

"Sorry about that. I wanted to go tell Akamaru that you had woken up." Kiba informed her. "He said that he'll be up in a minute."

Hinata nodded in understanding, and seconds later Akamaru appear behind Kiba, a jagged looking bone in his mouth. He looked at Hinata, his dark eyes full of canine love. He bounded into the room and bumped into Kiba, knocking the brunette to the ground. In one fluid leap, Akamaru was up on the bed, licking Hinata's face, the bone now abandoned.

"Ah-h A-Akamaru s-stop it!" Hinata scolded affectionately. When the large white dog had finally licking her face, she turned and looked at Kiba, a small smile on her face. That small smile turned into a frown in an instant when she saw the slightly pained expression on Kiba's face. He was leaning slightly, and she realized that he must have gotten hurt when Akamaru knocked into him. But when she spotted the jagged tear in Kiba's pants, she concluded that it was the bone that Akamaru had been holding in his mouth had been the cause of the brunette's pain. She got up and walked over to Kiba to examine his wound. There was a trail of blood leaking down from a long, but shallow cut.

"Kiba, would you mind sitting down for me?" Hinata asked softly.

"Yeah, no problem." Kiba said, his expression still slightly pained. He sat down, and then Hinata rolled up his pant leg to reveal an unnaturally smooth calf. Hinata looked up at Kiba inquisitively, with one thin eyebrow raised, which caused the brunette to blush horribly.

"It was an accident! Hana told me that ninjas needed to be aerodynamic so that they could fight better! She told me that shaving my legs would help, and when I finally realized that she was full of crap, I had already completely shaved that leg! So I had to do the other one. And then I kinda got used to how it felt..." Kiba said all in a rush, his markings now almost invisible due to the shade of red his face had turned.

"Nice and silky smooth, eh?" Hinata teased, causing Kiba to blush even more. But at the same time he had to smile. Hinata hardly ever teased anyone, and times when she did, in his opinion, were times to cherish.

Hinata turned her attention back to the brunette's injury and continued to roll his pant leg up. After it was rolled up enough to be completely out of the way, Hinata studied the cut further. After a few seconds of examination, Hinata knew exactly what to use.

"Kiba, could you tell me where my hoodie is please?" Hinata asked, her gaze still on the angry red injury.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. Sorry about having to take it, but it was all wet and I didn't want you to get even more sick. I was going to wash it, so it's in the laundry room. Want me to go get it?"

"No, you stay right here. Just tell me where to go to get it." Hinata responded.

"Ok, it's on this floor. Go out this room to the right and down the hallway. Second door on your left." Kiba instructed.

Hinata nodded and walked out of the room, her pale eyes taking in her new surroundings. After all, she had never been to Kiba's house until now, despite how long they had been friends. She quickly spotted a large pile of dirty clothes, her hoodie resting on top. Leafing through the pockets, she smiled happily when she found what she was looking for. She walked back down the hallway, and then spotted the bathroom. She walked in and then started to look through the drawers beneath the sink. When she finally found one containing wash cloths, she took a deep red one and then turned on the sink, letting it get thoroughly wet. Then she wrung it out slightly and carried it back to Kiba's room, carefully avoiding letting it drip onto the floor.

She walked into Kiba's room and hurried over to the brunette, her pale eyes full of concern. Immediately she began to clean the crimson blood off of his tan calf, and once it was nice and clean, she picked up the small container that she had searched for, and then took the lid off quickly.

"Now this might sting for a second." Hinata warned Kiba, taking some of the light, creamy substance onto her thin finger. She smeared the substance right over the cut carefully, making sure to cover the entire area. Kiba watched her apply the substance, and then gasped when he saw his own wound start to seal back together. The only evidence that showed that he had even been injured was the pale pink outline of where the cut had once been.

"Wow...you've gotten a lot better with your remedies..." Kiba said admiringly.

"Thank you Kiba. I'm glad you think it works." Hinata said meekly.

"'Think it works'?" Kiba echoed, looking surprised. "Were we watching the same thing just now? That cut is completely gone! And so is the pain!"

"Yeah, but there is a mark...look." Hinata said tracing the pink line with one delicate finger.

"Who cares about a barely noticeable mark? It will fade with time anyways. Hinata, your really amazing with remedies. No, scratch that. Your a genius when it comes to stuff like healing. You have so much natural talent."

"Kiba...that's the first time..." Hinata started to say, her pale eyes, to Kiba's horror, brimming with tears. "That's the first time that someone has ever said something like that to me. Thank you."

Kiba smiled softly, realizing her tears were that of joy, not sorrow. She smiled back at him, drying her eyes with the back of her pale hand.

"Anytime, Hinata. Anytime."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cloud: **Another chapter done!

**Kairi: ** (wakes up) Huh? What's going on?

**Cloud:** You missed it.

**Kairi: ** Missed it? Oh no! I'll catch it! Don't worry! (runs off)

**Cloud:** Um...right. Please review! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but keep in mind. Reviews are motivation!


	4. Clumsy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I sorta own the evil plot bunny that lives in the back of my mind...and that's about it.

**Cloud:** Writer's block is evil. All the ideas that I am getting are for a Sasuke-centric fic that I have no intention of writing. At All.

**Head Evil Plot Bunny:** But you will write it...soon enough.

**Cloud:** No! I don't have enough time! Please leave me alone about the Sasuke fic!

**Head Evil Plot Bunny: **Nope. I'm gonna keep bugging you and not give you any good ideas for this fic until you start to write it.

**Cloud:** Why must you hurt me like this...?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See, I told you everything would work out." Kiba said smugly to his canine companion.

_You're lucky that I did that for you. I don't like to cause you pain, nor look destructive in front of others. _

"Yeah, but it all worked out just fine. Hinata saw that she has talent, and now she can gain self-confidence. She'll be much happier." Kiba said cheerfully.

_But will she use her talent, or insist upon strengthening her weaknesses?_

Kiba ran his hand through his unruly brown hair. "I don't know Akamaru. I just don't know."

_And as for her gaining self-confidence. You do realize what could be the consequence of that, right?_

Kiba bowed his head, dropping his gaze to the kitchen tiles beneath his feet. "Yeah I do." Kiba said, his dark eyes full of sadness.

Akamaru moved closer to Kiba and bumped his large forehead against his best friend gently, as if to comfort him. Kiba scratched the white dog's floppy ears and smiled softly.

"Thanks Akamaru." Kiba said gratefully. "Now, let's go check up on Hinata."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the duo entered Kiba's room, they saw the dark-haired kunoichi sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep. Kiba turned toward Akamaru, one finger against his lips, signaling for them to stay quiet. They both turned and started to sneak out, making no noise whatsoever. Until Kiba comically tripped over his own feet, sending him crashing to the floor.

Akamaru looked at him digustedly. _What kind of ninja are you?_

Kiba moved to get up, and then stopped when he heard a stirring sound over by his bed. He looked over and saw Hinata looking at him questioningly.

"Kiba, w-what are you doing?"

Kiba got up and brushed himself off, pink brushed across his cheeks. "I was just checking up on you..um...do you need anything?"

"W-well I was starting to get a little hungry. B-but I don't want you to go to any trouble for me." Hinata responded quietly.

"Well, I'm not really much of a cook. But if you are feeling better, we can go out and get something. My treat!" Kiba offered, grinning happily.

"That sounds nice, Kiba. Thank you." Hinata said softly.

"Is there anywhere you'd like to go?" Kiba asked.

"Um, can we go to I-Ichiraku?" Hinata asked, a pale blushing playing across her cheeks delicately.

"Sure, thats no problem. I'm kinda in the mood for some ramen myself." Kiba said happily, not noticing Hinata's blush.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two were walking toward Ichiraku when Hinata let out a tiny squeak. Kiba looked at her, one eyebrow raised. Her face was bright red, and she looked extremely nervous. Kiba looked over at Ichiraku and saw a familiar orange and black outfit, paired with a mess of blonde hair. The brunette looked back at Hinata and saw her looking at the blonde fondly. The blonde turned and looked at them both, his cerulean eyes full of delight.

"Hey Kiba! Hey Hinata!" the blonde exclaimed happily.

_'Naruto...' _The brunette thought to himself bitterly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cloud:** Please review to convince the plot bunny to give me more ideas for this fic. The more reviews I get, the more he will help me!

Special thanks to **pcttgirl23**, **PabloandDuck**, **Neji's fangirl**, **HIANA**, and **Firerose1300** for reviewing the last chapter!


	5. Jealousy

**Cloud: ** Please, bunny, please! Help me with this fic! I owe it to the readers! And I actually wrote that Sasuke fic that you wanted me to! Three chapters of it! You owe me some help!

**Bunny:** I dunno. What's in it for me?

**Cloud:** Umm...carrots?

**Bunny:** Done. I'll give you some ideas.

**Cloud:** Phew! Thanks a bunch, bunny! And to all you readers, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Trust me, I feel really bad. School has just been crazy and such. Hopefully things will settle down soon. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, because you guys are the reason why I write! Now, onto the fic!

**Disclaimer: ** It's embarrassing to have to type this over and over again...I don't own it. So don't sue me. You won't get anything out of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Well, now I know why Hinata wanted to go to Ichiraku...' _ Kiba thought to himself, trying not to let his annoyance show through. Kiba and Naruto had been friends for years, and Kiba really enjoyed having him around. But what Kiba didn't enjoy was that Hinata was clearly smitten with the loud blonde. And what Kiba enjoyed even less was that Naruto was completely oblivious.

"Are you guys going to get a bite to eat here too? Come on and join me, I just got here!" Naruto yelled Kiba and Hinata as they approached, cerulean eyes sparkling happily.

"H-hello, N-Naruto," Hinata murmured when they finally reached the blonde, deciding to be bold and taking a seat directly to Naruto's right.

"Yeah, hey loser," Kiba said, his tone light and airy to his own surprise. Kiba then took the remaining seat next to Hinata, so that she was in the middle of the two.

"Nice greeting, Kiba," Naruto replied to the brunette, grinning widely. "You're lucky I'm in such a good mood, or I would kick your ass."

"How exactly would you go about doing that?" Kiba smirked. "By farting in my face again?"

"Hey, it worked the first time," Naruto replied, shrugging. "But anyways, why don't you guys order something now, so that all the ramen will come out at about the same time."

"Yeah we might as well. What would you like, Hinata?" Kiba asked kindly to the blushing kunoichi.

"U-um, what w-would yo-you re-recommend, N-Naruto?" Hinata asked, stuttering horribly, her cheeks aflame.

"Eh? Well, I guess the miso ramen. It's one of my favorites." Naruto replied, looking at the red-faced kunoichi questioningly.

"Sounds good to me. How about you, Hinata?" Kiba asked, receiving a nod in response.

"All right! Hey, old man, we'll need two more miso ramens!" Naruto yelled to the cook. Then he turned his stunning blue gaze back to the lone kunoichi. "Hey, are you okay, Hinata? Your face is so red. Do you have a fever?" Naruto asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Ah, n-no, Naruto..." Hinata replied quietly, pushing her pointer fingers together, an embarrassed smile on her face.

Kiba scowled, unable to hold in his jealousy any longer. He felt a pang of the accursed emotion every time that Hinata got extremely flustered, because he knew that she was never flustered for him. The only thing she could see was Naruto, and she was blind to everything else.

"Here's your ramen," Teuchi stated as he put the ramen onto the counter, breaking the silence that had passed over. The three all murmured itadakimasu and then started on their steaming food in front of them.

In only a matter of minutes, Naruto had finished his first bowl, while Kiba and Hinata were only halfway done. He sighed in content and then turned his gaze toward Kiba and Hinata.

"You guys, guess what I finally did," he said, a bright smile on his whiskered face.

"Oh, I know. You realized that you suck at being a ninja and that you won't ever make it past genin," Kiba guessed, pretending to look thoughtful.

"What? No! Of course not! In fact, what I did contradicts your guess. I just got back from the chunin exams in Suna, and I finally did it! I'm a chunin now!" Naruto exclaimed, looking as if he would burst from happiness.

"C-congratulations!" Hinata stuttered, managing to raise her voice above a whisper and turning it into an actual exclamation of joy.

"Heh, finally. Took ya long enough," Kiba teased, dark eyes full of amusement.

"Keep at it dog-breath and I really will kick your ass," Naruto teased back. "Besides, I had a reason to wait a little bit longer to take the exam."

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Kiba asked, mildly interested. Hinata, however, was completely absorbed in every word that came out of the blonde's large mouth.

"Oi, dobe. I thought I'd find you here," a cool voice called out, causing the trio to turn their heads. Approaching the ramen stand was one Uchiha Sasuke, sporting a brand new chunin vest over his plain black shirt. As he came closer, his gaze drifted from Hinata to Kiba, and then back to Naruto. A small smirk crept onto his flawless face.

"Heh, I couldn't take part in the exam without my remaining teammate," Naruto said to Kiba and Hinata, quietly enough so that Sasuke couldn't hear. "Hey, teme! Come on, pull up a seat!" Naruto yelled to the Uchiha, arm waving wildly through the air.

Sasuke smoothly slid into the seat on Naruto's left, "Why aren't you wearing your vest? I thought for sure that you, of all people, would be wearing it already." Sasuke stated.

"Nah, I don't want to mess it up before the first mission," Naruto responded breezily. "Are you gonna have some ramen too?"

Sasuke scrunched up his nose in distaste, "You're joking, right? That's all we ate while we were in Suna. I'm not going to eat ramen again for weeks."

"But that ramen isn't as good!" Naruto exclaimed, looking appalled. "Ichiraku beats out all other ramen stands, believe it!"

"Hn," Sasuke replied simply, brushing a stray piece of dark hair away from his onyx eyes.

A silence passed over the ramen stand, accompanied only by the sound of Naruto slurping up his ramen, Teuchi having brought him another bowl automatically.

To Kiba's complete shock, Hinata looked up at Naruto and started a conversation with the blonde shinobi, "So, N-Naruto, n-now you are even closer t-to your go-goal of be-becoming Ho-k-kage."

"Yeah, that's right! It's only a matter of time now!" Naruto exclaimed, his cerulean eyes full of determination. On the other side of Naruto, Sasuke's smirk widened, but Hinata never took notice.

"Th-that's great! You w-will make a-a gr-great Hokage!" Hinata stuttered, smiling softly at the driven shinobi. She let out an startled, embarrassed squeak when Naruto stood up and wrapped his strong arms around her from behind, squeezing her gently.

"Thanks, Hinata! You're such a nice person." Naruto said happily, holding her in the embrace for a few second. During that time, Kiba glared at Naruto, dark eyes full of malice, a heavy scowl on his marked face. And on the other side of Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke's smirk widened even further as he watched the Inuzuka's reaction. Naruto's arms dropped to his sides, and he straighten up, his usual goofy grin plastered on his face. Hinata sat there, pale eyes wide and a massive blush adorning her face.

"Well, I'm off. Thanks for treating me to ramen, Kiba," he said, oblivious to the intense glare on the Inuzuka's face. "See ya around."

Naruto turned and started to walk off, and Sasuke stood and walked toward Kiba, setting some Yen down in front of him.

"This is for Naruto's ramen." Sasuke said simply.

"Oh, thanks, Sasuke," Kiba replied, slightly shocked by the kindness.

"Heh, don't thank me. I stole that from Naruto when I was sitting beside him. I figured he would try and skip out on paying, and I was right." Sasuke replied as he walked off toward Naruto, who had stopped and turned to wait for him. Sasuke caught up after a couple steps, and Kiba watched Hinata stare at Naruto's back as he walked away.

"He...he hugged me..." Hinata whispered softly, a blush still painted across her face.

Kiba's eyebrow twitched in anger and annoyance, hating to be reminded of what just occurred. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'll walk you home." he said airily, setting some Yen on the table on top of Sasuke's stolen contribution. Hinata nodded slowly and stood up, still lost in a blissful daze. They both walked off toward Hinata's home, the silence light and comfortable to Hinata, but slightly painful to Kiba. As much as he wanted to talk and joke around with the Hyuuga kunoichi, he couldn't bear to bring himself out of her fanciful daydream. After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived in front of the Hyuuga complex.

"Thanks for the ramen, Kiba," Hinata said kindly, her stutter now gone now that Naruto was out of range.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll see you around." Kiba said, smiling softly at the dark-haired beauty. She nodded in response and then walked into her house, and Kiba left the complex. He groaned softly as he walked back to his house, lost in muddled thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was fun," Naruto stated as the duo walked around town, happy to finally have some Ichiraku ramen in his system.

"...Are you really that oblivious?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, his cerulean eyes full of confusion.

"Never mind," Sasuke answered cryptically, the famous Uchiha smirk back on his face.

"What? Hey, I demand an answer right now!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the Uchiha almost accusingly. Sasuke simply continued to walk forward, his smirk growing with every insult Naruto threw at him. And by the time the hyperactive blonde was done telling the Uchiha off, the smirk had transformed into a full-fledged and shocking grin.

"Teme?! What the hell are you smiling about?!"

Hold that thought. Maybe Naruto wasn't done ranting quite yet...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cloud:** Oh, looks like Hinata still has feeling for Naru-chan! I wonder if you guys expected that one or not...anyway, this chapter is longer than the other one, so I hope you guys are satisfied. I mean, a short update is better than no update at all! And if anyone wants to read my Sasuke-centric fic, just let me know in the review and I'll send you the link. But just as a warning, it's kinda angsty and such, so if you don't like angst, don't ask for the link.

**Bunny:** Where are my carrots?

**Cloud: ** Um...be sure to review, please! Until next time! (runs away quickly)

**Bunny: ** ...HEY!


	6. Desperation

**Cloud: ** Hmm I really feel like updating this.

**Bunny:** I really don't feel like helping you with this. You never gave me my carrots.

**Cloud:** -sighs- I already apologized for that. It turns out that I didn't have any carrots like I thought I did...

**Bunny:** Hn. I don't really care anymore.

**Cloud:** Huh? That's shocking...

**Bunny:** Yeah...I already planned out the perfect way to get revenge -starts laughing insanely-

**Cloud:** -gulps-...Right. This is no good. No good at all

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine...just...no.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked through the prestigious Hyuuga complex, her heart light and head filled with nothing but thoughts of a certain blonde. Pale eyes scanned the dreary, white walls that made up every building in the complex and she walked through the snow. With every step, she felt her heart grow heavier as her thoughts drifted from her cerulean-eyed crush to her life at home. The blank walls seem to stare at her, much like the light eyes of those who made her life miserable. The very people that made her doubt herself and lose confidence with every harsh statement. The Hyuuga clan was famous for their sharp, cold words that could deflate even the largest amount of confidence, and Hinata didn't even have much to begin with. Trudging through the snow, she finally stopped in front of her house. It wasn't a home to her, but merely a place where she resided. Taking small, tentative steps, she willed herself to walk to the door. With a shaking hand, she pulled it open and stepped inside the warm, pallid building.

"Come here, Hinata. I wish to speak with you," a cool, masculine voice called from the living room.

Hinata swallowed her fear and nervousness before entering the room. She hadn't need ask how he knew that she, and not someone else, had entered the house, for every Hyuuga had the precious kekkei genkai known as Byakugan. She faced the tall, dark-haired man with a brave facade and looked directly up into his mysterious, lavender eyes.

"Yes, Father?" she asked politely, her heart already pounding in her chest.

"I have to discuss your position as a ninja and a member of this clan," Hiashi said tonelessly. "You are seventeen years old and remain nothing but a chunin. This is unheard of in this clan."

"F-father I have been training and w-working my h-hardest," Hinata said meekly, trying to defend herself.

"Your hardest is obviously not enough. Hanabi is only twelve and she passed the chunin exams on her first try two years ago. Neji is going to be induced into Anbu shortly. And you, Hinata, have no promise of becoming anything but a mere chunin," Hiashi responded, his words as cold as the snowy weather outside.

"F-Father I train ev-every day a-and I have b-been doing b-better on all my mi-missions," Hinata said desperately, still trying in vain to defend herself.

"Your rate of improval is slow and hardly significant. It has been decided that Hanabi will replace you as my heir to the head of the clan. You and I both know that she is better suited for the position," Hiashi said icily. "She has potential, while you have none."

"You're wrong," Hinata said quietly, her head bowed. "Kiba and Kurenai-sensei believe in me. They say that I do have potential."

Hiashi's pale eyes hardened, a heavy scowl set on his face, "Kurenai will encourage you because that is part of her job as your sensei. And the Inuzuka boy is a dim-witted mutt with no talent worth mentioning."

"That's not true!" Hinata exclaimed, looking livid. Hiashi's eyes widened in shock at her outburst, then quickly narrowed again. "Kiba is my best friend! He's more to me than you will ever be!" she yelled, lavender eyes full of anger.

"...Is that so?" Hiashi asked, his voice dangerously low. "In that case, join the Inuzuka boy and the rest of those failures. You are no longer welcome here. I trust that you will see yourself out."

He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, leaving Hinata, wide-eyed and frightened.

_'What have I done? What do I do? Where will I go?'_ she asked herself as she started to panic. She fled the room, tears starting to gather in the corners of her eyes. Not even bothering to grab any of her belongings, she ran from the house into the cold, bitter outside world. Her heart hammered in her chest as she deserted the Hyuuga complex, tears leaving a warm, wet trail down her flushed cheeks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eavesdropping is not polite, Neji," Hiashi said calmly as she walked past his shocked nephew. Neji opened his mouth to say something, but closed it instantly. Speaking out against his uncle was unwise, and he was well aware of that. Instead, he turned and left the house. After pausing for a few seconds he ran off, knowing what he needed to do. Or rather, who he needed to see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark hair whipped behind her as she ran, panting and gasping for breath. The cold air stung her eyes and she felt unbelievably cold. She started to stumble, unable to run any further. She had no idea where she had fled to, but she was beyond caring.

_'I'm such a burden to everyone...Why can't I just be stronger?'_

She slowed down considerably, finally coming to a halt in front of a grand tree. She turned her back against it, then leaned upon it gently. Her head tilted back and resting upon the tree, she looked up at the dreary winter sky. More tears leaked down her ivory cheeks as she sadly regarded the depressing blue expanse. She let her legs slide forward, coming to a sitting position against the sturdy tree, slender legs drawn up to her chest. The wind cut into her cheeks as she cried, eyes still locked onto the sky.

_'Why can't I just be stronger...?'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thump thump thump thump thump_

"Coming!" a feminine voice called from inside a small, but comfortable apartment.

_Thump thump thump thump thump_

"I said I'm coming!" the voice called again, now sounding agitated. Footsteps could be heard inside the apartment, approaching the sturdy, brown-painted door.

_Thump thump thump thump thump_

"I swear, you better be deaf or I'm kicking your--" she said angrily, yanking the door open. Her chocolate brown eyes widened as she saw who was standing before her, his cheeks slightly flushed and his brown hair a mess. "Neji?" she finished, looking surprised.

"I need to talk to you. It's important." he said, slightly breathless.

She paused for a moment, then gave him a small smile, "Come on in and explain everything," she said warmly, opening the door wider and allowing him to enter.

"I need a favor."

"Figures," she responded, rolling her eyes. "The only time you ever come over, and the only reason why is for a favor." She swung the door shut and then faced the Hyuuga. "This better be good, because that knocking of yours put me in a pretty foul mood."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark, long eyelashes were resting against pale cheeks, tinged pink due to the cold. Her breath was starting to become steadier and more controlled as she began to relax. She was trying her hardest to think of the positive aspects of finally leaving the Hyuuga complex, not the negative ones.

_'Well, I'll finally have some freedom...and I won't have relatives breathing down my neck all the time about all the things I do wrong...this might actually be nice. Yeah, I can get my own place to live and everything. I'll finally have some independence.'_

She paused for a moment, mulling over what she just thought further. Then cruel reality crashed down on her like a tsunami.

_'Where am I gonna get the money I will need...?'_

Her head fell down limply and she let it rest against her knees. A frustrated groan left her cold, pink lips as she came to term with her money situation. As a chunin, she made enough money to keep herself comfortable, but that was when she was still living with her father. Now that she would be on her own, she wouldn't be able to afford a very nice place to stay in, let alone all the food and toiletries she would need.

"What am I gonna do?" she asked aloud, her voice tired and filled with unhappiness.

"You can stay at my place for a while. You know, as long as you help pay the rent," a kind, feminine voice suggested.

Hinata looked up, shock evident on her tear-streaked face. Before her stood a beautiful brunette, a gentle smile across her pretty face. Her hazel eyes regarded the shy kunoichi with a look of sympathy and concern.

"T-Tenten...where did you...how did you...?" Hinata started to ask, obviously confused about how the brunette had known about her situation.

"Shh...calm down, Hinata," Tenten said, brushing a stray strand of chocolate hair out of her eyes. "Someone told me the details, but they wanted me to not say who it was."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Kurenai will encourage you because that is part of her job as your sensei. And the Inuzuka boy is a dim-witted mutt with no talent worth mentioning."_ he heard Hiashi say, his words harsh and cold.

_"That's not true! Kiba is my best friend! He's more to me than you will ever be!"_ he heard her yell back, the furiousness in her voice evident and shocking. Pale eyes widen to their fullest extent as he listened for a reply of some sort.

A few seconds of silence passed, until it was broken by Hiashi's low, livid voice. _"Is that so? In that case, join the Inuzuka boy and the rest of those failures. You are no longer welcome here. I trust that you will see yourself out."_

He heard Hiashi move to leave the room but made no move to leave. Hiashi had probably already discovered that he was eavesdropping by using the Byakugan, so there was no point in pretending that he hadn't heard the terrible exchange.

Hiashi left the room and stopped right in front of Neji, but did not face him. Seconds later, Hinata rushed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Calmly and without a trace of his previous anger, he walked toward Neji, still refusing to make eye contact.

"Eavesdropping is not polite, Neji," he pointed out in a toneless voice as he walked past his shocked nephew. After he heard his uncle walk down the hallway and out of sight, he rushed out the door after the scared kunoichi. Running out into the cold, he looked around, scanning the complex to see if she had indeed left or not. His beloved Byakugan quickly spotted her as she ran through the forest at an alarming rate.

"Well, there's no use in chasing after her. Nothing I say will make her calm down," he sighed, shaking his head. His relationship with his cousin was already rocky to say the least, after his many years of scorning her. Though it had improved in recent years, it was still far from being the way it was when they were still children.

'What can I do...hmm...' he wondered to himself. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. With great speed and agility, he left the Hyuuga complex and ran toward the main part of town. Slightly breathless and pale face flushed, he finally arrive in front of his destination: Apartment 201. He knocked on the door impatiently five times.

"Coming!" he heard her call from within. He smirked, then knocked on the door five times more.

"I said I'm coming!" she yelled, her voice now sounding angry.

_'Good, she'll get to the door faster if I piss her off enough.'_ he thought as he knocked on the door yet another five times.

"I swear, you better be deaf or I'm kicking your--" she yelled as she yanked the door open, but broke off when she saw who was standing there. "Neji?"

"I need to talk to you. It's important." he said, slightly breathless.

She paused for a moment, then smiled at him, "Come on in and explain everything," she said warmly, opening the door wider and allowing him to enter.

"I need a favor." he said bluntly as he entered the apartment.

"Figures," she responded, rolling her eyes. "The only time you ever come over, and the only reason why is for a favor." She swung the door shut and then faced the Hyuuga. "This better be good, because that knocking of yours put me in a pretty foul mood."

"Yeah, but you got to the door faster." he said.

"...What?" she asked in a deadly voice, looking even more agitated.

"Oh, nothing." he said quickly, lavender eyes innocent.

"Now, what is it that you want?" she asked, her hazel eyes narrowed dangerously.

"It's about Hinata," he said, dropping his gaze to the wood floor.

Tenten's gaze immediately softened. "What happened?"

"My bastard uncle kicked her out of the house. He insulted Inuzuka and she immediately rushed to his defense, which in turn angered him." Neji said, still staring at the floor.

"Oh, that's terrible..." Tenten said, feeling sorry for the timid girl. "If she doesn't have anywhere to go, she can always stay with me."

Neji looked up at her, eyes wide. "Really? You'd do that?" he asked, shock evident on his face.

Tenten narrowed her eyes and smacked him on his head, taking him by surprise. "Of course I would, asshole!"

Neji rubbed his head gingerly, "Ow. Thanks, Tenten."

"Sure. Just tell me where to find her and I'll let her know right away," she said, grabbing a coat from the nearby closet.

"Okay. And by the way, your hair looks nice down." he said before turning to leave the house.

Tenten's hands flew up to her head, feeling for the balls of hair that were normally placed there. She fingered a strand of her chocolate hair, blushing because she had been foolish and forgot to put it up and due to her teammate's compliment.

"Coming, Tenten?" he asked, pausing in front of the open door.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, a slight blush still painted across her cheeks as she joined him outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But that doesn't matter," Tenten said, extending a hand to the sitting kunoichi, who gratefully took it, "What matters is that you need a place to stay, and I have just enough room to fit one more occupant comfortably."

"T-thank you...Tenten..." Hinata said, looking as though she were on the verge of tears.

"Hinata...what's wron---" Tenten started to say, but stopped in surprise as the tiny, dark-haired kunoichi crashed against her chest, tears pouring out of her lavender eyes.

"T-thank you...thank you so much..." she said as she cried, like a lost child seeking comfort from an older sibling.

Tenten smiled down at the tiny girl and wrapped her arms around her in a warm embrace, "Let's go home, Hinata."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bunny:** Awhh that was an angsty, cute, and long chapter. I'm proud of myself.

**Cloud:** -grabs Bunny's arms and shakes him- BUNNY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!?!??!

**Bunny:** What? What did I do?

**Cloud:** YOU KNOW KAIRI HATES NEJI!!!! AND YOU MADE HIM NICE!!!! OH, SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!!!!

**Bunny:** I told you I would have revenge.

**Cloud: ** This is sooo not cool. My safety is on the line. I hate you, Bunny.

**Bunny: ** Ahh you'll get over it. Readers, review to keep Cloud alive and to convince Kairi that this fic is awesome, even with a nice Neji.

**Cloud:** -whimpers sadly- I am so dead...


	7. Longing

**Cloud: **Sorry for the long wait. You can blame Kairi for that.

**Kairi: ** Me? What did I do?

**Cloud:** Bunny is now emotionally distraught and he keeps hiding in my closet. Every time he comes out with an idea, he starts twitching and then runs away.

**Kairi:** Well, he shouldn't have made Neji nice. He's lucky he is alive. Same goes for you.

**Cloud:** ...

**Disclaimer:** Only in my dreams...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"No, Naruto, I will not be your girlfriend. Please, for the last time, leave me alone!'" the Hyuuga beauty cried out as she began to back away from the hyperactive blonde._

_"But Hinata, I love you with all my heart!" the blonde called out, his cerulean eyes full of passion._

_"I can't! My heart belongs to someone else!" she yelled back dramatically as she turned and began to run. _

_And then she saw him, the man of her dreams. His strong, handsome figure, his sun-kissed skin, his gorgeous head of chocolate hair, and his deep, loving eyes all took her breath away._

_"Kiba!" she cried out as she ran into his awaiting arms._

_"It's alright, Hinata. I'm here. Naruto won't dare take me on, since I'm so strong and all." he said gently, holding the slender kunoichi in his arms delicately._

_"I know he won't...he knows that he is no match for you," she said as she looked up into his warm and tender gaze. _

_He loved every aspect of the girl in his arms. The way her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders like a shining waterfall. The way her lavender eyes looked up at him, so full of love and trust. The way her smooth, flawless fingertips felt as she ran them along his marked face. The way her soft pink lips parted as she leaned in closer and started to say---_

"Hey there, runt."

_Wait...what?_

"Huh? Awhh dammit! Go away, Hana," Kiba responded groggily, eyes still closed as he tried to hang onto the memories of his wonderful dream. _'She just had to wake me up at the best part...'_

"This isn't your room, runt, so you can't just tell me to go away," she smirked as she sat down directly on her tired brother's stomach.

"Oof! Hana, what the hell!? Leave me alone!" Kiba responded, his brows furrowed, dark eyes now open and alert.

"Language," Hana responded, flicking her brother in the nose and earning a snarl. "You should really be more kind to your only sibling."

"Look who's talking!" Kiba yelled, looking quite angry. "Now get your fat ass off of me! I can hardly breathe!"

"Honestly, you're such an jerk. And I was going to tell you all about the latest bad news about your crush..." Hana said as she got up, a smirk stretched across her marked face.

"What? What happened?" Kiba asked, bolting upright.

"Oh nothing...she just got kicked out of her house and disowned because she stood up for you." Hana said as she flounced away.

"What?! Where is she now!?" Kiba asked, his eyes wide and full of disbelief as he followed his sister up the steps and toward her bedroom.

"Tenten's place. Apparently she is staying there for now," she said as she shut herself in her room. Outside the door, she heard her love-struck little brother thunder down the steps, then slam the front door. Walking over to her window, she watched as he ran from the house and toward Tenten's apartment at a high rate of speed. As she turned away from the window, she smiled. "He's so adorable when he's hopeless..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cloud:** Sorry for the shortness...but I wanted to update badly. Now Kiba knows, and the next chapter is sure to be a lot longer. Oh, and please review. It would really encourage me to update faster!


	8. Comfort

**Cloud:** Right then, down to business. I'm sorry I didn't update right away, but trust me, I've been working on this chapter for a while now. I hit a bit of a block, and Bunny remains stubborn and in the closet. But my good friend, Zack, came to the rescue to help with ideas and such!

**Zack:** Yay for me!

**Cloud:** Oh, and thanks to all who reviewed! -Huggles you all-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Hinata! We're almost there!" an eager Tenten said over her shoulder to the Hyuuga girl she was pulling by the hand. Her day had been emotionally and physically exhausting, and the poor ravenette was barely managed to stumble along as Tenten practically yanked her arm off from her exuberant tugging.

"I-it's g-get-etting e-v-ven c-c-c-colder," Hinata, chattered, her breath coming out in white puffs as she looked up at the darkening sky.

"Yeah I know. This is probably one of the coldest winters that Konoha has had in a long time. It's a good thing that we're only a couple more steps away, or else we could end up freezing!" Tenten replied as she too turned her gaze to the sky.

As if on cue, big flakes of snow started to fall to the ground, dancing their way down lazily. The two girls stopped for a moment, hazel and lavender eyes transfixed on the darkening sky.

"It's getting late...come on, the building is just over there," Tenten said, now sounding distracted.

The two kunoichi ran up toward the brown apartment building and up a set of old wood steps, finally arriving at Apartment 201. As Tenten rummaged in her pockets for her key, the sturdy door swung open, startling both girls.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata exclaimed, flattening her hand over her chest as she felt her heart slam against it. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright," Neji said, looking concerned. as he stood in the doorway. The expression looked out of place on her older cousin's face; normally, it was more of a smirk or a scowl when regarding the younger kunoichi.

"It was _you_ that told Tenten what happened?" she asked incredulously.

Neji blinked, looking affronted, but then relaxed and settled for looking mildly amused. "Yes, Hinata, that was me."

"He's dislodged that giant stick that was wedged up his ass back when we were all genin," Tenten pointed out as she brushed past the two Hyuugas and plopped down on a comfy brown sofa. "Haven't you, Neji?"

"I didn't have a stick up my ass, Tenten." Neji responded, looking slightly aggravated as Hinata stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

"You didn't?" she asked, looking puzzled. "Oh, I know what it was! Destiny told you to stop being such a bastard!"

"I'm leaving now," he said, throwing open the door and stepping out into the snowy winter night.

"Wait, was I right?" Tenten called after him, but she only received the sound of the door slamming as a response.

"He seems kinda mad..." Hinata said in a small voice.

"Nahh, he's just premenstrual. He'll get over it." the brunette replied cheerfully, standing up. "Now, let me give you the grand tour of my stunning apartment!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"D-damn s-s-s-sister," a wild-looking brunette muttered under his breath, teeth chattering violently. "I bet she knew that I didn't have a clue where Tenten's apartment is."

Normally, this wouldn't be a cause for concern for the Inuzuka; the soft scent of lilacs would lead him straight to Hinata. Unfortunately, the fierce snowstorm that the brunette was caught in kept him from sniffing the beautiful Hyuuga out. His nose didn't work too well when it was practically frozen.

_'And the rest of me will be too if I don't find that apartment fast,'_ he thought to himself bitterly.

Setting off at a run, he scanned the various buildings that lined the snowy street. He groaned at his sheer stupidity, for it would be extremely lucky if he were able to find the correct apartment building, let alone the correct apartment. Slowing down to a walk, he began to smack his forehead with the palm of his cold hand.

"Aughh I-I'm s-so s-s-stupid!" he chastised himself, voice heavy with frustration.

"Kiba?" a male voice asked behind him, causing the brunette to jump. He whirled around and faced the person who startled him.

"N-Neji!" he exclaimed, his dark eyes wide with surprise.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" the older ninja asked, one slender eyebrow raised.

"I-I'm going to T-T-T-Tenten ap-p-partment." he chattered.

"Funny. You're going in the completely wrong direction." the Hyuuga smirked.

Kiba scowled; he didn't think it was funny at all. He was picturing how Neji would look with a large kunai sticking out of his forehead when the pale brunette said the most surprising thing.

"Come on, I'll show you the way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you think?" Tenten asked after the grand tour of her stunning apartment, which had ended in Hinata's new room.

"It's really great, Tenten! Thank you so much for letting me stay here with you. I promised I won't be a burden." Hinata responded gratefully.

"A burden?" Tenten echoed, hazel eyes full of surprise. "Hinata, I would never consider you a burden. I'm glad to have a roommate, and I'm especially happy that it's you."

"Really? Why is that?" Hinata asked, feeling curious.

"'Cuz you aren't obsessed with Sasuke," she responded, grinning widely.

"W-well that is true," Hinata laughed, but stopped with a gasp when she heard a door swing open rather loudly. The two kunoichi exchanged dark glances, withdrew weapons from their side holsters, and crept out of the room. As soon as the living room and the brown front door were visible, the duo noticed a figure standing in the room, but the lights were off, and it was impossible to see who it was. Seized with an idea, Tenten threw the kunai with precise aim at the mystery intruder.

"Aughhh! What the hell was that for?!" a familiar voice shrieked.

"I recognized that voice...Kiba!" Hinata called, rushing to her best friend. Satisfied that the intruder was not threatening at all, Tenten flicked on the lights. Kiba's cheeks and nose were pink from the cold, and he bore an expression of badly concealed delight as Hinata fussed over the long cut that stretched across the side of his cheek.

"Is that how you always greet people, Tenten?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"People that just barge into my place, yeah," she responded, looking amused at the current situation.

"I was a bit too cold to wait for you to take you're time getting to the front door, so excuse me for not waiting after I knocked for the fifth time." Kiba retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, you did knock? I must not have heard...sorry about injuring you, then." Tenten said sheepishly.

"It's alright, I can fix it up right away," Hinata said airily, sounding surprisingly confident. She withdrew a tiny container from the front pocket of her hoodie, unscrewed the cap, and dipped her finger into the creamy substance. She then traced her salve-covered finger over Kiba's cut gently, causing the brunette's face to get even pinker. Only seconds later, he felt the cut close up, and he grinned widely.

"Wow, Hinata...that's some pretty amazing stuff," Tenten admired, her hazel eyes wide. "Where did you get it?"

"She made it," Kiba answered for her.

"Wait a second..." Tenten started to say, looking confused, "Your dad kicked you out when you can make awesome healing stuff like this?"

"It's not that awesome..." Hinata muttered, looking slightly sad that her being disowned had come up. Seconds later, she found herself in a warm embrace.

"Don't say that," Kiba murmured as he held her in his arms. "It's more awesome that you realize..."

"Thank you, Kiba," Hinata said softly as she returned the embrace.

"Awhhh, well isn't that c-" Tenten started to tease, but then stopped when she saw the quick, pleading glance that Kiba sent her, "-ompletely nice of Kiba! Such a good friend!" she finished in a rush.

Thankfully, Hinata took no notice of what had occurred; her face was buried in Kiba's chest. Kiba sighed with relief, but then looked back at Tenten, who had caught his eye.

"_We need to talk,_" she mouthed to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cloud:** Yeah that seems like a pretty good place to end.

**Zack: ** Yay!

**Cloud:** ...Right. Well, this chapter was longer, so everyone should be happy! And please, REVIEW! I'm getting close to my goal now, and if I don't get there by the next 2 chapters, I'm probably gonna cry...so please, review and make this silly little author happy.

**Zack: ** Happy Cloud equals faster updates and more KibaHina goodness.

**Cloud: ** Exactly...


	9. Confusion & Hope

Cloud: As shocking as it may seem, I'm updating in a pretty timely manner. -GASP- I know it's shocking, but that's what reviews tend to do to me...hint hint. Besides, I'm creeping closer and closer to my review goal, but the deadline is getting closer as well!

Zack: She wants to try and get 100 reviews in 10 chapters or less.

Cloud: ...Right. So onward to the chapter, and then I'll pester you all about reviewing once it's done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hinata finally lifted her head and looked up into Kiba's dark, liquid eyes, she felt something peculiar. When he murmured, "It's alright, don't cry," and brushed a tear away from her cheek with the pad of his thumb, her skin tingled slightly. As he looked down at her, eyes filled with an emotion that she couldn't place, she felt her cheeks start to heat up. She pulled away from the embrace awkwardly, looking down to hide the blush creeping across her face, praying silently that Kiba wouldn't notice.

But as luck would have it, he noticed everything. Thankfully, Tenten noticed as well. The dog-lover opened his mouth to say something, looking slightly puzzled, but Tenten cut him off quickly.

"Hinata, you've had a rough day, and you should go and get some sleep. Why don't you go on and get to bed," the brunette suggested firmly. Hinata nodded gratefully, then scuttled down the hall and retreated to her bedroom. When Tenten heard the door click shut, she turned to the confused brunette.

"Well, it looks like you've finally gotten inside her head," the weapon's mistress whispered, a slight smirk across her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sank onto her bed, her cheeks still aflame. Her mind was a massive whirlpool of confusion. Why on earth was she feeling so...odd? As she burrowed herself beneath the heavy blankets draped across the bed, she thought about how she felt such an strange sensation when she looked up into Kiba's warm eyes. Trying not to dwell on it any longer, she fell back onto her pillow and instantly drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba asked, his head cocked to the side and brows furrowed.

"Well, I thought I was going to have to ask you why I wasn't allowed to say you two looked cute together, but I don't think I need an answer now."

"And why is that?" he asked, looking suspicious.

"...I'd be careful around her, if I were you," she responded, ignoring his previous question. "She's fragile, Hinata, and if you confuse her too much...well, things could get even more complicated."

"Right," Kiba said, sounded irritated. "While I try and translate your cryptic warning so that I might have a chance at understanding it, could you explain to me what's going to happen to her now that she's been disowned?"

"Well, she's welcome to stay at my place as long as she wants. Which reminds me, who told you about her being disowned?" she asked as she twirled some of her chocolate colored hair between her fingers.

"Hana did," he replied, a funny look spreading across his marked face. "I wonder how she found out about it though..."

"I'm sure Shino told her. We ran into him on the way back, he warned us about the snowstorm coming,"

"Shino? When does he ever talk to my sister?" Kiba wondered aloud.

"I expect a lot, since they've been going out for a couple of months now." Tenten mused.

"...Oh man...she's going out...with Shino?" the shinobi murmured excitedly, a wicked grin slowly appearing across his tan face. "She's never gonna hear the end of this..."

"Whatever," Tenten replied, her look of boredom increasing. "I'm gonna go grab some blankets and a pillow. You can sleep on the couch in here for the night."

"Thanks, Tenten," Kiba replied, still looking delighted at the prospect of tormenting Hana about her much younger boyfriend. His grin changed to a warm smile as his thoughts changed from harassing Hana to how the object of his affection had blushed when he dried her single tear. Finally, he got one of those adorable blushes that she had been wasting on that dimwit Uzumaki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cloud:** I'm sorry this is short, but hey, I finally gave Kiba some hope. So I figure that, plus updating quickly, evens things out a bit. And yeah, I added in some ShinoHana...I could totally see Shino going for older women...

**Zack: ** Review, please! Help Cloud get to her goal! You know you want to...

**Cloud:** Seriously though, as much as I hate to say this, I will be truly upset if I don't make that goal. So between this chapter and the next, I hope you all take the time to review, or else I will probably lose a lot of interest...I'd just be that upset. So please, do review. Make me happy - you know you want to.


	10. Works Wonders

**Cloud: ** Okay...before I start this chap, I just wanna thank everyone who has ever reviewed this fanfic. I got to my goal one chapter early, and I didn't even think I would get there at all. So thank you thank you thank you so much! It means the world to me, it really does! -hugs everyone-

**Zack:** I love hugs.

**Cloud:** Me too! And now, onto the chapter! And, as promised, it's a longer one!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba, it's noon! Hinata is going with me to buy some clothes! You better be gone by the time we get back!" a familiar voice loudly interrupted his dreamless sleep.

Dazed, Kiba opened his eyes just in time to see the door slam shut. Still half-asleep, he got up and walked around aimlessly for a few minutes. Then something caught his eye. It was one of Hinata's tiny healing-salve containers. Seized with a sudden idea, he grabbed the container, stuffed it into his pocket, and ran out the door.

_"I know that this healing ointment is much better than Hinata acknowledges...but I should ask someone to make sure it's really valuable before I try to boost her self-esteem...I would feel like such a jerk if I ended up making it sound better than it is without realizing it...but who should I ask?"_

As he walked through the snowy streets of Konoha, he thought about who he should show the special cream to. It would have to be a medic, obviously, and a good one at that. Unfortunately, Kiba didn't know very many medic-nins, and the medics that he was acquainted with were none-too talented. He was about to give up and just go back home when he spotted a familiar girl with long, pink hair, fumbling with a set of keys in front of a house.

_"I am so freakin stupid."_

"Sakura! Hey, Sakura!" he called, waving frantically through the air as he ran to her. The kunoichi paused and looked up.

"Kiba? What is it?" she asked when Kiba finally reached her.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second. I need your opinion on something, if it's not too much trouble." he said, eyes pleading with her to say yes.

"...Sure, come on inside. There's no point in standing out here in the cold," she responded after a few seconds pause. She opened the door, pausing to pick up her bag of groceries before walking inside. Kiba followed her into the house and into the kitchen, where she set down the bag on the table and then turned to the brunette.

"So, what did you need to ask about?"

"Well, you're one of the best medic-nins in the village, right?" Kiba asked the cherry-blossom kunoichi delicately.

"Tsunade is the only one better," she replied, her expression triumphant and haughty.

"Here, I want you to see this and tell me what you think," Kiba said. He withdrew the tiny, off-white container from inside his black leather jacket, unscrewed the cap, and placed both parts on the kitchen counter before him. Eyes full of determination, he withdrew a kunai from his side-holster and slice open the back of his lefthand over the silver sink.

"Kiba, what the hell are you doing?!" Sakura shrieked, looking alarmed at his sudden attack on himself.

"Don't worry," Kiba told her with a pained smile, "I'll have this fixed up in seconds."

He dipped a tan finger into the little container on the counter and scooped out a small amount of a clear, gel-like substance. Sakura watched as he rubbed the concoction over his wound, looking slightly annoyed. She could, with just a bit of chakra, heal his self-inflicted injury without a hitch. But only a few seconds later, she let out an involuntary gasp as the cut began heal, the torn skin seemingly melting back together.

"What...what is that stuff?" Sakura asked in a hushed voice, grabbing the brunette's bloody, but otherwise unmarred hand.

"It's a healing salve, and a damn good one at that," Kiba answered as the pink-haired medic stared at his hand in wonder.

"But...there's no mark at all!" she exclaimed after carefully rinsing the crimson liquid off of his hand.

"Yeah there is, but it's so faint that it doesn't even matter," Kiba stated offhandedly, rolling his eyes as he thought of how Hinata made such a fuss over it.

Sakura studied his hand for a few seconds before responding. "No, it doesn't matter. I would have never noticed that," she said slowly as she ran a pale finger along the thin pink line, "What's even cooler is that you can't feel where the cut used to be. Your hand is still as smooth as it was before."

"Isn't it great?" Kiba asked in a cheerful tone as he took his hand out of Sakura's grasp and wiped the excess water off onto his black pants.

"Are you stupid?" Sakura asked, looking shocked and almost affronted. "It's more than just great! It'll make history, this stuff will. Just imagine...every shinobi and kunoichi can carry some with them at all times. Any injuries that aren't critical can be healed with this salve, which means that medic-nins can save their chakra for more serious wounds. And it's simple enough that even the dumbest genin could use it."

"...I never thought of it that way..." he said, feeling elated that the healing ointment was indeed useful, in fact, revolutionary.

"Whoever made this stuff is going to make a fortune..." Sakura muttered, looking away distractedly. Her gaze snapped back up to Kiba suddenly when she asked, "Who _did_ make it?"

"That, I can't tell you," Kiba said simply, turning his head to look out the window above the kitchen sink.

"Why not?" she asked, annoyed because she didn't receive a straight answer.

"Because she doesn't acknowledge that her salve is as wonderful as it is...she thinks that it's nothing special. And if I tell you who she is and thrust her into the spotlight...I don't think she'd be very happy with me..." he said heavily.

"Alright...but you better convince her soon, because Tsunade is gonna want every shinobi in the village to have some with them on every mission. This stuff will save lives down the road, I guarantee it," the rosette replied. "So you better start persuading, and fast."

"Right. Thanks for you're time, Sakura," Kiba said gratefully as he turned to leave. He walked back to the front door and reached out to grab the handle when the door swung open, smashing into his outstretched hand before coming in contact with his forehead. The impact sent him stumbling backwards and then onto the wood floor.

"Shit, Kiba, I'm so sorry!" an orange-clad figure apologized to the dazed Inuzuka. "I didn't know you were right on the other side of the door!"

"S'okay..." Kiba mumbled as he rubbed his forehead gingerly with his unharmed hand.

"Alright, Kiba, where did it hit you?" an aggrieved Sakura asked as she entered the room.

"My head...and my hand, but it doesn't hurt anymore," the brunette responded woefully. The kunoichi kneeled down, moved Kiba's hand away from his forehead, and pressed chakra into his forehead softly. Almost instantly, the headache was gone.

"Bette now?" she asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch," Kiba said appreciatively before hoisting himself up.

"Wow, Sakura, you're the best," Naruto complimented before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek affectionately.

"Well, um, I'll just be going then...thank you and bye!" Kiba said hastily, wrenching the door open and finally exiting the house.

_"So if Naruto is with Sakura...then that means...oh, poor Hinata...she'll be heartbroken..." _he thought to himself as he headed back home. Still he could not help feeling elated, for if Naruto was taken, then the road to Hinata was practically clear. _"No orange pest to get in my way...aughh I seem like such an asshole when I think things like that...she's going to be so depressed...oh, what an I gonna do..."_

And he continued to fret about the new obstacle in the path toward winning Hinata's heart _(or was it the path toward making Hinata happy?) _the rest of his walk home. He'd save persuading the Hyuuga beauty for tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks, Naruto," Sakura said happily, smiling up at the blonde. "But seriously, if Lee sees you kiss me, even on the cheek, he might punch you through a wall."

"Ahh, I keep forgetting that you two are an item now...who would have thought that one of Konoha's prettiest and most Sasuke-obsessed kunoichi would end up with the fashion-impaired kid that she avoided like the plague."

"Like you can talk about anyone being fashion impaired, with that obnoxious orange jumpsuit that you wore for so long," she teased.

"Awww, you didn't like my jumpsuit?" Naruto asked, pretending to be hurt.

"I don't think that anyone did," she responded truthfully as she walked back towards the kitchen.

"Hey, that's kinda harsh..." he responded, following her into the kitchen.

"Oh, Kiba forgot his healing salve!" the cherry-blossom kunoichi said when she spotted the small container sitting open on the counter.

"Hey, I recognize that stuff!" Naruto said, his bright blue eyes full fixed on the off-white container. "Hinata gave me a similar container years ago at the first chunin exam!"

"Oh my gosh, Hinata! That's it! Naruto, you're a genius!" she exclaimed, looking thrilled.

"I am? I mean, yeah, of course I am!" he exclaimed, looking happy but slightly confused.

"And since you're so smart..." she said with a smirk, "I think I have a job just for you..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cloud:** Uh oh, what's Sakura planning?

**Zack:** And poor Kiba thinks that Naruto is with Sakura, when she actually is going out with Lee! -gasp-

**Cloud:** And if anyone doesn't like LeeSaku, bite me. It's a side pairing and won't show up often. I hate SasuSaku with a passion, and for this fic to work, I couldn't have Naruto and Sakura be together...plus, I'm just a fan of LeeSaku -grins-

**Zack: ** Please remember to review. More reviews means longer chapters and quicker updates! -wink wink nudge nudge-

**Cloud:** And thanks once again for getting me to my goal! I heart you all!


	11. Flaws

**Cloud: ** I feel so awful about not updating in so long. I've been stressed out, believe me.

**Zack: ** Yeah she has..trust me and cut her a break.

**Cloud:** But anyways, I'm back! And I really hope that I didn't lose any reviewers...I love you all! So please don't abandon me...I would cry...

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I still don't own it. If I did, you would know. -insert maniacal laugh here-

* * *

-One month later-

Tenten was amazed. When she had agreed to allow Hinata to live with her, it was without a second thought. Who could honestly hear something so awful and not immediately agree to help out in any way? Not someone like her, that's for sure. So she allowed Hinata to move in with her, and didn't think twice about it until that night. And then a sudden thought hit her like a ton of bricks: _'What if this doesn't work out?'_

Almost her whole life, she had lived without a family. Hell, she didn't even know her own last name. She was basically dumped on a random doorstep in Konoha and was shuffled from one family to the next until she was deemed old enough to live on her own. So when she was about 11, she was given a small but comfortable apartment, and allowed to live there rent-free until she became a chunin. Once she started earning money from her missions, she moved to a shabbier, but cheap apartment, and used her extra money to fix it up. She was used to being an independent and free woman. And then she let Hinata come into her life.

Not that she wasn't already a part of it. Hinata had been a friend a of hers, but she always thought that the girl was a little too meek and insecure. A weirdo, basically. So when she actually sat down and thought about the Hyuuga living with her she was a bit concerned. She had lived without a real family for her whole life, and then she thoughtlessly welcomed weirdo Hinata into her home. It could have been the biggest mistake she ever made...but that didn't end up being the case.

But after a few weeks, Hinata had completely opened up to the older brunette. It was startling how when others weren't around, the Hyuuga girl suddenly wasn't as meek and insecure. She could hardly be considered even remotely weird. One morning Tenten had even almost passed out in shock when she noticed Hinata leaning against the kitchen counter with just a pink cami and little black pajama bottoms on. She would wear her hair up in a ponytail, laugh and smile without covering her mouth, and sometimes even crack a dirty joke.

She was neat as well. Some days Tenten would come home and the entire apartment would be spotless. Hinata didn't leave her clothes laying around, didn't hog up the bathroom, and never seemed to be in a bad mood. She was like the perfect roommate, and Tenten was falling more and more in love with the younger girl every day. Not in a lesbian way (pervs), but rather in a sisterly way. Hinata had wormed her way into Tenten's heart without even trying, and the weapon's mistress felt that it was time to do something for the shy girl: make others see the Hinata that she saw every day.

* * *

It was around 11 in the morning, and Tenten finally decided to drag herself out of bed. Hazel eyes blinking sleepily, she threw a forest green bathroom over her pajamas and shuffled into the kitchen. Hinata was standing in front of the refrigerator, lavender eyes half-lidden, and she stared at the contents unblinkingly. She was wearing her usual nighttime attire: short shorts and a little cami, her dark hair pulled back into a stylish ponytail.

"Hinata?" Tenten asked hesitantly, waving her hand in front of the Hyuuga's face.

Hinata blinked once, then twice, before her eyes widened considerably as she jumped back.

"Whoa, I seriously zoned out there," she said with a sheepish grin, revealing her perfectly straight, white teeth. "Sorry about that."

"S'okay. Just grab the milk and shut the door before everything in there goes bad, you retard." Tenten replied jokingly.

"Alright, alright," she said with a sigh as she grabbed the milk and handed it to Tenten. "So how did you sleep?"

"Good I guess. I think I forgot to do something though, but I couldn't remember what it was. It kept me up for a while until I decided that I really didn't care. You?"

"Mhmm, it's a mystery...and I slept well, thanks..."

The two then stood in the kitchen awkwardly for a few seconds before Tenten broke the silence with a long "Soooooo..."

"So...what?" Hinata asked, looking at the other kunoichi curiously.

"I was wondering why you don't ever wear skimpy clothes like that in front of guys. They would be all over you."

At that, Hinata let out a laugh. "Yeah right! Who in their right mind would want to be with me?"

"The entire male population of Konoha if you stopped wearing that eskimo coat." Tenten pointed out bluntly as she grabbed a bowl and a glass out of one of the cabinets.

"But I like my eskimo coat...and it's not like it makes me any uglier..." Hinata said softly.

"Are you freaking crazy! You need to look in a mirror and check yourself out, because you are absolutely gorgeous."

"Pssht, yeah right." Hinata scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Narrowing hers, Tenten put down the milk that she was pouring, grabbed Hinata by her shoulders, and steered her to the mirror in the living room.

"Look at yourself and tell me what you think is ugly."

"My face is chubby, for one."

"You lost all extra fluff years ago. So you're face isn't chubby at all. All that extra training slimmed you down, so you're all muscle and no extra fat. Except for those boobs of yours...jeez..." Tenten said.

"Yeah, that's another thing! My boobs are too big..." Hinata said, looking down at them and frowning a bit.

"Are you stupid! Since when are guys against things like big boobs!?" Tenten yelled, hitting Hinata upside the head.

"Owww! That was so uncalled for!" Hinata whined.

"Was too. You were being dumb. Next flaw."

"My eyes are weird." she said, looking down.

"Your eyes are an awesome color. And they look great with your dark hair and creamy complexion. Anything else to add?"

The dark-haired girl bit her lip and faced Tenten. "Do you really think that I'm pretty?"

"Well duh! What have I be--" she started to say, but she was cut off by the front door swinging open rather violently.

"Wow is it cold outside! I can hardly feel my---" Kiba started to say, but he was cut off by his inability to speak after seeing Hinata standing there in skimpy pajamas, her eyes wide and a blush spreading across her cheeks. He blushed at the sight of her, his eyes just as wide. And then noticed something just as different as her lack of eskimo coat and long pants.

"Hinata...you look so beautiful with your hair up," he said, not even thinking about what he was saying. All he received in response was a massive blush and a small shriek as she tore out of the room and into her bedroom.

"That's what I forgot to do! Lock the front door!" Tenten exclaimed, happy that the mystery was finally solved.

* * *

**Cloud: ** This chapter...was so all over the place. It was kinda random, but then again it has something to do with the plot in the future. Plus, I just wanted to give Tenten some character development, and start messing with Hinata's character a little. Don't even say that she's OOC, because she's not. People act in different ways around different people sometimes. She's going to end up changing personality-wise in this fic. So don't tell me that she's OOC...she would have been if she would have acted differently in front of Kiba, but she tore out of the room and blushed like a madwoman. And yes, she still thinks that she loves Naruto, yes, Kiba still loves her, and yes, Sakura's plan is definitely going to come back into play. I just needed a chap to get me back into the swing of things. 

**Zack:** Wow...that was a whole ton of info...

**Cloud: ** Yeah I know. Please review and let me know what you think! Cookies for all those that review!


	12. Simply Complicated

**Cloud: ** Before anyone says anything...I know. I know that I promised that I was going to update in a more timely manner. I know that I really haven't done a good job keeping that promise. I know that I really need to dedicate myself to this fic a whole lot more than I have been. And I just want to take the time to apologize now. This year of high school has sucked, I'm going trough some tough times family-wise, and every time it seems like things are getting back to normal something bad happens. I know that you all are probably tired of hearing my excuses...but hopefully you won't give up on me. I really am determined to finish this fic, I swear!

**Kairi: ** ...Wow. Where the hell did this come from?

**Cloud: ** Zack's been torturing me about it.

**Zack:** Damn straight.

**Disclaimer:** I won't ever own it. Ever. End of story kthxbai.

* * *

"...What the hell are you talking about?" Kiba asked, finally snapping out of his Hinata-was-in-short-shorts-and-a-tank-top-with-her-hair-up stupor.

"I forgot to lock the front door last night...hence the reason why you were able to just barge in here unannounced." Tenten replied with a slight grin.

"Right...that makes sense." Kiba said. He opened his mouth, then closed it right away, as if he was going to say something and then thought better of it. Tenten watched him do it a second time and then a third before her impatience got the best of her.

"Just spit it out!" she yelled, looking cross.

"Oh...um...it's just that...well I just kinda was...um...does she normally do that?" Kiba asked, the nervousness in his voice quite apparent.

Tenten stared at him for a couple seconds, then decided that she might as well ask what he meant because she was confident that he wasn't going to elaborate. "Do _what_?"

"Wear her hair up...and wear things that aren't big and bulky on her...she seemed so...confident." he said. His voice had lost its nervous edge and taken on a dreamlike quality.

"Yeah, she does it all the time. She always looks so adorable. I've tried to convince her to wear stuff like that out. Guys would be all over her."

"Let her keep wearing the baggy clothes." Kiba said sharply, dark eyes slightly narrowed.

Tenten's smile broke into a wide grin. "Wow, Kiba. Possessive much?"

"Oh..." Kiba's expression softened, and he actually looked a bit ashamed of himself. "Right...that is a bit selfish of me. It's just that...she looked amazing this morning in the few seconds that I saw her."

"Are you saying that she doesn't always look amazing?" Tenten said, determined to give him a hard time.

"Of course not," he replied, "She's always beautiful. It's just that she always tries to hide her beauty. At least it seems that way sometimes. But if she showed everyone that she looks as good as she does on the outside...guys might not notice her for her beauty on the inside...like I have."

"That was so adorable. I should call Hinata out here and have you say that again." the brunette kunoichi raised her hands to the side of her mouth like a funnel of sorts and took a deep breath. "Hey Hi--"

"Are you crazy!" Kiba asked, his dark eyes wide as he seized Tenten's hands and lowered them. "She'd be so embarrassed that she'd never talk to me again! I don't know what I would do with myself if that ever happened!"

Tenten looked a him curiously with her pretty hazel eyes before asking very simple, but then again oh-so-complex question. "Are you ever going to tell her?"

Kiba didn't answer right away. He sighed, took a deep breath, paused a few seconds, then sighed again. Running his hand through his dark hair, he plopped down on a nearby couch and remained silent. Then he propped his elbows up on his thighs on and hide his face in his hands.

"...Wow...I didn't mean to upset you or anything..." Tenten said, looking concerned. She took a seat on the coffee table across from the couch and faced him, waiting for a response. When he didn't give her one she grabbed both of his hands and pried them away from his face. He lifted his head and looked at her, his expression matching that of a lost puppy.

"Don't be so hopeless, Kiba." Tenten said softly. "You have a chance with her. I know that you do."

"Don't be stupid." Kiba said softly, "Naruto is all she thinks about...I don't have a chance."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that..." Tenten said with a sly smile.

* * *

Hinata was hiding in her room, completely embarrassed that Kiba had seen her in her pajamas. And he had even said that she looked beautiful! Stuff like that never happened to her. Ever. Her head was spinning and her cheeks aflame. She leaned against one of the walls and sank down into a sitting position, trying to figure out what the world was coming to. And then she heard some talking in the other room. 

_"It's just that...she looked amazing this morning in the few seconds that I saw her."_

Kiba. Kiba was talking to Tenten about someone looking beautiful. She ignored her cheeks heating up and pressed her ear up against the wall so that she could hear better.

_"Are you saying that she doesn't always look amazing?"_

"_Of course not. She's always beautiful. It's just that she always tries to hide her beauty. At least it seems that way sometimes. But if she showed everyone that she looks as good as she does on the outside...guys might not notice her for her beauty on the inside..."_There was a slight pause, and then "..._like I have."_

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. It sounded almost as if...as if he liked her! As more than a friend! She pressed her ear even harder against the wall and waited.

_"That was so adorable. I should call Hinata out here and have you say that again."_ She heard Tenten say. And then she heard Tenten yell "Hey Hi--" before being cut off.

_"Are you crazy! She'd be so embarrassed that she'd never talk to me again! I don't know what I would do with myself if that ever happened!" _ she heard Kiba say, his voice sounded panicked.

There was a long pause. _"Are you ever going to tell her?"_

There was an even longer pause after that. It lasted a good minute or so, and Hinata was itching to find out what Kiba was going to say. She was almost tempted to leave the room and ask him herself, but she wasn't_ that_ curious.

_"...Wow...I didn't mean to upset you or anything..." _she heard Tenten murmur. There was yet another pause, and then Tenten continued. _"Don't be so hopeless, Kiba. You have a chance with her. I know that you do."_

_"Don't be stupid. Naruto is all she thinks about...I don't have a chance."_

Hinata took her ear away from the wall. The pain in Kiba's voice made her feel as if she was going to cry. He was her best friend, and he...he liked her. She wasn't sure how long he had liked her, or how much he did, but she knew that his feelings toward her were there. He liked her, and that fact was undeniable now. She thought of his chocolate-colored hair, his strange red markings on his face, the way he smiled, the way he always smelled nice, the way he'd take him shirt off when it got too hot during training...

Hinata's cheeks were now as red as a cherry as she shook her head violently, trying to get rid of all those hot mental images. They didn't go away completely, but were instead replaced by those of Naruto...his perfect smile, his golden hair, his whiskered cheeks, and those gorgeous cerulean eyes that seemed to see right through her.

Her lavender eyes began to fill with tears as she continued to think about the two most important men in her life. She didn't know who she loved more. She couldn't decide who she loved less. She hid her face in her hands and let the tears fall.

_"What am I going to do...?"_

* * *

**Zack: ** Now was that so hard?

**Cloud: ** It look me over 2 hours! Yes it was hard!

**Zack: ** Oh...well...I'm glad you finally updated!

**Kairi: **ZzzzZZZzzz...

**Cloud: ** Well I hope you all liked it. Please review, and I really will work on updating more often. I want to get to 200 reviews, and I would be so happy you all could get me there before the next chapter. Thanks for reading! (hugs you all)


	13. Manipulative

**Cloud:** Zack has been really bugging me for this.

**Zack: ** Yeah. It gets hackin annoying.

**Cloud:** I bet it gets annoying to all you readers too. Please continue to be patient with me, and I'm really really sorry that I didn't update sooner.

* * *

When Naruto rolled out of bed today to answer his ringing phone, he didn't expect Sakura to be the person on the other end, greeting him cheerfully. He also didn't expect an invitation to lunch with her at her house later on that day. And he certainly didn't expect her to say the words that came out of her mouth only seconds after they sat down to eat.

"You want me to _what?_" the blonde asked, his gorgeous eyes narrowed with distaste.

"I want you to flirt with Hinata, silly. It's really not that hard to do." Sakura said after taking a bite of her sushi. She paused for a moment and looked at Naruto with a smirk. "What, do you have some moral obligation with flirting with a pretty girl with big boobs and a even bigger crush on you?"

Naruto scowled at his best female friend. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do. I don't like Hinata as more than a friend. She's..." he paused and looked at the ground awkwardly. "She's just not my type."

"How is she not your type? Is it because she actually likes you?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you always go after the people that will never like you the way you like them. You always try for girls that are **way** out of your league."

"Yeah, that is true...but you forgot about the one exception."

Sakura looked at him, green eyes wide. "Oh? Who might that exception be?"

"You." Naurto said with a wicked grin.

Sakura flipped her long, pink hair and rolled her eyes again. "Che, yeah right. I was so far out of your league that I almost felt bad for you."

"And now look at who you're with. Mr. OMFG I LURVVVE green spandex!" the blonde replied condescendingly.

Sakura smirked, a light blush dusting her perfectly smooth, pale cheeks. "I don't expect you to understand. You've never seen him without the spandex."

"EWWWW!" Naruto made gagging noises as he clutched his stomach, his pink tongue hanging out of his mouth dramatically. He continued for about another 30 seconds until Sakura got up threw a playful, but still powerful punch his way. He dodged in his seat and then laughed at the young woman who was almost a sister to him now. "You missed," he gloated.

"Make me mad again and I promise you that I won't," was Sakura's retort as she sat back down.

Silence ensued as the two friends quietly ate their meals. Sakura quietly studied the handsome and shockingly single man sitting across from her. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't be interested in a beautiful girl that was crazy about him.

"So why won't you do me this one little favor?" she asked, effectively breaking the silence.

Naruto glanced up at her, ramen noodles hanging out of his mouth as he looked at her in confusion.

"...Flirting with Hinata, you idiot," Sakura supplied lazily.

Naruto choked on his ramen. It took a few minutes for him to stop coughing long enough to ask, "Why do you want me to flirt with her so badly?"

"Because you two would make sexy babies?" Sakura replied innocently, taking another small bite of the sushi before her.

"Yeah right," Naruto scoffed with a roll of his bright blue eyes. "I know you have a motive. Now what is it?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. Hinata has made this really great healing stuff, and if you were reallllly nice to her then you could--"

"No way," Naruto interrupted, his normally warm eyes set in a cold glare. "I'm not going to mess with Hinata's head just so you can get your hands on some healing crap. It's not gonna happen."

Sakura returned Naruto's glare with an icy one of her own. "Naruto, this isn't about me. This is about bettering Konoha, and possibly saving lives in the future. You know damn well that that salve could help medic ninjas save precious time during a fight. Hinata won't let anyone see what she's created on her own. She just needs a little push."

"I don't think it's right," Naruto said, looking down at his half-empty bowl.

"It's for the good of Konoha," Sakura hissed. "It's for the good of the people that you will have to protect as Hokage someday."

Naruto looked up at Sakura, his expression hopeful. "Do you really think I will become Hokage someday?"

"Of course I do," Sakura replied, her tone still cold. "But I also think that when you're Hokage you'll have to make decisions that will won't want to make. Let this be practice for when those days come."

Naruto looked back down at his food, sighed, then looked back up at his pink-haired friend. "Will it honestly help Konoha that much?"

Sakura's stare softened, and so did her tone. "Absolutely," she said with a smile. "It could save countless lives."

"All right. I'll do it then." Naruto said, looking down at his food sadly, his appetite gone.

Sakura smirked. Getting people to do her bidding was just too easy.

* * *

**Cloud: ** I'm back on track, plot-wise. I'm finally over my writer's block. I hope that I didn't lose too many fans. I love you all, and I'm sorry that I took forever to update. If you do review, be sure to thank Zack for bugging me about this. She deserves the thanks, she really does. I love you, Zacky-poo! -hearts-


End file.
